Takes Two To Tango
by EresLaMusicaEnMi
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are looking for someone to have some fun but what if the fun ends up turning into love? Ryan/Sharpay/Gabriella. Warning: Sexual Content/TwinCest! You've been warned! Chapter Update! Pleasee...any feedback is greatly appreciated!
1. Takes Two To Tango

**Takes Three to Tango**

It was a boring Thursday afternoon, and everybody was itching to step out of school and plan the next social activity of the week. It was chemistry class and Gabriella was hanging on the teacher's every word while Sharpay and Ryan were secretly texting one another from across the room, trying to pass the time. They snickered in delight at one another, quickly pressing along their small keyboards comical notes about everyone in the class.

'_Look at that nerd Gabriella. Doesn't she get sick of being Miss Perfect all the time?'_ typed Sharpay, looking over at Ryan to watch him type back an answer.

'_Of course not…that's what makes her so fuckin sexi.'_ Sharpay looked up from her pink diamond encrusted Sidekick to see Ryan with a big wide grin. She gazed back down to her phone, sending him another text.

'_Is she sexier than me?' _She wrote back, looking at him with her signature pink lip gloss covered pout. Ryan felt a sudden tightness in his jeans that caused him to tug at the material covering his groin Thoughts of Sharpay delightfully sucking him off under his desk floated throughout his mind. He tried his best to gain his composure before writing back. 

'_Of course not. U knows that.'_ Just as Sharpay began to write him a response, the bell rang. Everyone was making their way to the hallways, except Gabriella. She was in the front of the room, talking with the teacher about her grade on last week's test. Sharpay eyed her curiously from her seat. 

"C'mon Sharpay. I want to try this avocado salad Maria prepared me for lunch…" Ryan tugged on her blazer a bit to get her out of her seat, but she kept her position, staring at Gabriella with a curious look in her eyes. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"What do you think? That ass over there…" she purred, maneuvering her lips in Gabriella's direction. The girl was wearing extra tight jeans today, the denim hugging over the roundness of her curvy butt. The light blue t-shirt she was wearing cut high enough so her backside wasn't covered by any outside materials. The thoughts of lunch slowly began to melt away as Ryan admired with a smile painted on his face. He turned to her with a cocked eyebrow. "I thought she was _such a nerd_?" 

"Well, nerds need some fun too right?" 

"Do you think she'll be willing?" 

"Well..." said Sharpay with a mischievous grin, "if she's not, we can just convince her…"

"Good plan sis…good plan…"

Part 2

It was the end of the day and Gabriella contemplated the rest of her night. Troy was stuck in basketball practice so she would have to recite her lines for the next school production by herself. She decided to go over her part in the auditorium, since it helped visualize her part in the play better. She walked down the hall and opened the big metal doors, turning her head left and right to see if anyone else was in there. 

"Awesome. A night without distractions…" she sighed in relief, her voice bouncing off of the walls in the empty auditorium. The place was usually crowded with students, mainly just there avoiding going back home or just looking for something to get into, but surprisingly there was no one in sight. Even though she adored the time she spent with Troy and the crew, she treasured her alone time. She pulled out a script from her small black book bag and sat down on the wooden floor of the stage, reciting each line one after the other, trying to memorize each word with the fluid charismatic tone of her character.

_Backstage…_

"Sharpay…you sure no one will interrupt?" Ryan asked as Sharpay slowly moved his pants down his muscular legs to his ankles. She chuckled at his question before grabbing his underwear and slipping it down to where she had already dropped his pants. 

"Of course not…I made sure to have this place cleared today. You know I haven't fucked in forever. Now do you want your dick sucked or not?" she said, looking at him with a sly grin, moving her manicured hand up and down his shaft. He groaned at her touch, and rocked his hips in her direction, motioning for her to continue. They had been fucking for a couple of months now, using each other as a stepping stone for further sexual encounters. So far, they were each other's first and were opting to bring in another person to their intimate meet ups. Today was no different than any other of their fucks and the two were frustrated with the sexual tension of 2 weeks without any physical contact with one another. Sharpay roughly began to suck Ryan's cock, already licking and stroking every spot she knew he loved to be touched. 

"Sharpay..." he whispered hoarsely, moving her head up and down his cock, running his fingers delicately through her hair, enjoying the feel of her hot breath teasing him, bringing him closer and closer to his climax. The hairs on his arms began to stand as she stared up at him with innocent brown eyes, her tongue licking the top of his penis like an ice cream cone. Finally, he had to make her stop or else he wouldn't be able to do anything else. "Get on the couch." She silently obeyed, removing her pink skirt and thong and tossing it to the side. Walking over to the old brown couch behind them Sharpay leaned back, spreading her legs. Her pussy ached with longing, and she fingered herself a bit while Ryan eyed her, his cock now harder than ever. "Hurry Ryan, I need you..." she pleaded. Her pussy was now covered with her wetness, the look of it driving Ryan mad. He roughly grabbed her ankles, forcing her to lie on her back as he moved over her, sliding his cock slowly into her, until he had his whole cock comfortably inside. Sharpay moaned ever so slightly, biting her lower lip in pleasure. He moved in and out, grabbing her legs for leverage, plunging into her pussy with such need it seemed like the first time he was fucking her. "God…damn…Sharpay…" he growled, reaching up to open her perfectly ironed white blouse, lifting up the sequin bra she had on, letting her small shapely breasts fall out. He squeezed them as he fucked her, stroking her pointy nipples as he slide in and out of her, his cock ready to explode into her tight wet pussy. He reached down to kiss her, snatching a quick taste of her tongue before coming back up. Without thought, he threw her on the floor and immediately towered over her, plunging into her hole once again, causing her to scream his name louder than before. He thrusted as hard as he could, keeping himself firmly placed inside of her before slowly starting up again, relishing in the sensation of his cock deep inside her. He felt her pussy contracting, the wetness helping him move out of her quicker and easier. Sharpay grabbed his butt for further penetration, dragging her fingernails deep into his skin. She wrapped both legs around his waist, moving in rhythm with his urgent thrusts. They moaned together, fucking and kissing passionately all the while…

_On Stage_

"Oh Sharpay!" was all Gabriella heard throughout the stage, the sound coming from behind the thick velvet of the curtain hiding the backstage. Her eyes widened at the name. Sharpay? What could be going on back there?


	2. Explain it to me

Part 2

"Sharpay?" Gabriella called out, not yet turning around, her body frozen with a sudden stab of fear that constricted her whole way of moving. She continued to sit there in shock, still contemplating what to do. Second after second, Sharpay's sexual shouts of pleasure ran through Gabriella's whole being, a constant reminder of the activities taking place right behind the very stage she would be performing on in a couple of days. She had never heard such sounds before, let alone from someone like Sharpay. As much as she didn't want to admit to anyone or to her own self but knowing that something sexual in nature could be going on right behind her stirred something unfamiliar and wild deep down, stretching from the tightness constricting her heart down to the now burning sensation between her legs. She got up and approached the big curtain hiding Sharpay and the reason for her insistent cries of pleasure. Her shaky hand pushed a small portion of the thick red material to one side, the fear gone, now replaced by an oncoming freight train of need and wonder. Before she could notice, her foot tripped over an electrical wire, sending her down to the ground like a fallen tree. .

"What the hell?" Ryan screamed, scrambling his sweaty body off of his sister, grabbing a piece of clothing from the pile behind him. It took him a while to notice it was the finely toned tan beauty that he and Sharpay were admiring earlier that day. The air reeked of sex, and Gabriella didn't know what to do or say. She just laid there, in the same position she fell into, her arms secured underneath her breasts, and her legs intertwined like a badly made pretzel. They all stared at one another with empty expressions, the awkwardness and the unfamiliarity of it all overwhelming their ability to speak. Sharpay was still lying on her back, the silence keeping her from movement, not wanting to be the first one to make any sort of sound.

Gabriella lifted herself up from the floor and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for interrupting..." she said softly, taking steps backwards towards the stage, the urge to run away quickly kicking into her system. Though she wanted to run away, part of her wanted to stay and find out what was going on. Her back hit the curtain and she just stood there, holding on as if her legs were about to give out any second. Ryan composed himself and put on a pair of red boxers. He began to speak, trying to make up the right words to explain all this to Gabriella.

"You weren't supposed to see al this…" he started off, motioning at Sharpay to get up from the floor. She obeyed, taking a seat next to him, covering her breasts with a piece of clothing.

"How long has this been going on?" Gabriella asked, surprised she even spoke up. The look of curiosity on her face made Ryan wonder.

"For a couple of months…" Sharpay mumbled, the words shocking Gabriella. A couple of months? She could not believe it.

"Does anyone know?"

"Do you think anyone knows?!" Ryan rolled his eyes at the innocent brunette. How did they not hear her coming? How could they let their secret be revealed to anyone without wanting it to be told? He cursed himself silently.

"If you guys are wondering if I'mma tell, I'm not." She approached them once again, showing the sincerity in her dark brown eyes. "I would never do that…" She sat in a spot close to the siblings, trying to avoid the near nakedness of their bodies, but the sweat and smell of sex was hitting her hard and fast.

Sharpay let out a hard pitched laugh, breaking Gabriella free from her indecent thoughts. "I thought as much, because if you did, you would so most definitely pay. And you can bet that. Just because you know you're hot and smart doesn't mean you're free from punishments missy!" The cattiness in her voice made Ryan raise an eyebrow.

"You weren't saying that in Chemistry class when you were staring at her ass…" Ryan said, giving her a nudge in the ribs. Now it was Gabriella's turn to laugh.

"Staring at my ass? Sharpay…are you…" She was afraid to say it, but Sharpay cut into the question with such frustration it made Gabriella sorry she asked.

"No I'm not! But I do like to admire once in a while. Well, I can't even say at this point yet because I've never experienced it anyway." As they continued, the atmosphere became calm and serene, and the three classmates eased more and more into the conversation, walls of secrets falling with each passing minute. They confessed the details of their sexual relationship, how they longed for sex but were afraid to look for anyone to start with, so they eventually found one another to experiment with.. Before long, they were all huddled in a circle on the floor, laughing about fellow acquaintances and loves, more and more coming out into the open. Eventually, Ryan threw the boulder that was Troy on Gabriella's shoulder. He asked her about their sexual relationship and she swallowed hard, afraid to tell them the truth.

"Well?" Sharpay asked, excited to hear all the juicy details.

Gabriella paused before sighing. "Um…me and Troy…we have a really good relationship, but none of that. I've wanted to but he seems to just want to keep it safe for now." Both Sharpay and Ryan gave each other confused looks. Ryan asked her why.

"I don't know but I guess he wants to things slow." She said what she thought was the problem, but she knew in her heart there was something else lurking under Troy's reason for not wanting to be intimate with her. Time after time she had tried to tempt him, to relinquish everything she had to him, but as wonderful as she was in giving it up, he had turned a blind eye to her needs. Then, one day, after school, she had walked in on Troy in the gym with Chad, the two kissing passionately in the middle of the floor. They had no words to explain, only excuses to ease their guilt. Even after the whole fiasco, she had chosen to forgive him because of his promise that it was a one time thing. '_A one time thing…yeah right.' _She thought, cursing the day she ever let that one go.

"Damn, he must be a fool not to jump on your bones." Ryan inched closer to Gabriella, looking into her eyes, hoping that she would see how serious he was. "If I were him, I'd make love to you whenever you wanted, fulfill every desire." Sharpay looked on, starting to get a little antsy over where the conversation had started to go. She now had the mental image of Ryan making love to Gabriella, the two going at it like hyenas…and she loved it.

"Um…that's very nice of you to say." She took his compliment with the same lame girl next door attitude she was sworn to uphold. One side of her wanted to experience what he was talking about while the other kept that side in check. She smiled shyly at the two, admiring their pale smooth ivory skin, the way their blond highlighted hair shined under the theatre lights. Before she knew it, before their smiles melted away her secret hatred for Troy's affair, she was beginning to fall victim to their interesting personalities, their good looks and warm company. She looked at her watch and caught sight of the time. "Omgosh! It's 6:00! Gotta be getting home."

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Sharpay asked, taking Gabriella's arm into her grasp, a pleading look in her eyes. She wanted to stay, but she knew her mother would just worry.

"We don't want you to go so quickly. Stay for a bit more. I'm sure we have so much more to do" Ryan said, moving his hand up from her sleeve to her neck to her forehead, brushing back a tiny wisp of hair that fell from her ponytail away from her eyes. "You know you want to." And with that, he moved in and kissed her.


	3. What's that Burning Desire?

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author Comments: Sorry for the long wait! I had a bit of writer's block and a bit too much homework to do. I decided to move the fic towards a Ryan/Gabriella complex but don't worry, there's plenty of Sharpay coming! Please, any comments would be greatly appreciated. I love hearing from yall! **

The moment he locked lips with her, he could feel her body succumbing to his fiery touch, the intensity between them lighting up the flames of their built up passion. He gripped her tight, planting deep kisses on her, letting his hands roam the rest of her heated flesh. She moaned in delight, letting Ryan ravish and devour her, opening her up like the blossoming of a beautiful flower. Sharpay watched with intent eyes, her blood flowing with the same need and want that they were experiencing. She moved closer, almost shocked to smell the sweet aroma of virgin desire wafting in the now sexually charged air.

Ryan fumbled with her blue top, almost ripping it off. Gabriella was so entranced in the change of pace that she didn't even notice what she was actually doing. She pushed Ryan lightly away, blinking slightly, as if the world was going to snap into the picture perfect life she was so accustomed to. Even as she shut her almond eyes with the greatest force, she opened them to the same sex driven scenario she was in seconds ago.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" she whispered. She pulled back a bit more, putting back the blue top that was just yanked off. Sharpay watched her get up, saw the shame and embarrassment in her face, almost feeling sorry that they dug her so deep into their sexual games. Gabriella bent down to grab her bookbag, balancing the backpack on her shoulders. She felt the burn of temptation on her lips, Ryan's taste still filling her senses. It thrilled her to feel something so new and taboo but at the same time she didn't feel it was right and for that she wanted to get away from it all as soon as possible. She looked at him with a small smile, afraid to say anything but a simple goodbye.

"I'll see you guys later…" she said, fading away out of their vision as she walked towards the center stage. Ryan wanted to scream out and stop her, but something told him that it just wasn't the right time. He sighed deeply before collecting himself and grabbing all the articles of clothing that belonged to him.

"Where ya going Ryan?" Sharpay asked, flushed in the face.

"I'm getting ready. It's late Sharpay. We should go." He didn't feel like staying around the school anymore, especially since Gabriella had left so quickly and showed such dismay upon her exit. He didn't know what it was, but her kiss had left him longing for something much more, even more personal than the mere sexual romp he had so willingly wanted to have mere seconds ago. He knew Sharpay would probably be up for another round of fun, but he still had the lingering urge for another.

Sharpay saddened her smile, her body still barely covered. "You don't want to finish what you and Gabs started?" she purred, slithering across the floor towards him. He ignored her, and put on his hat.

"I'm not in the mood. Just get ready. I don't want to leave by myself." His voice shook with the dissatisfaction in his heart.

. Sharpay twisted her lips into a angry frown, surprised that her brother would even speak to her with that tone. "Fine then! Have it your way!" she yelled, clothing herself quickly before running past him, leaving him there standing in his own drowning thoughts.


End file.
